Sleazebot 3000
Born Xavier Michaels, Sleezebot was known as unit X2N-836288 before the war, being one of many subjects of the Robobrain project. After his 'transformation' Sleezebot would be put in charge of boosting morale at a small outpost. After some surveys he found soldiers enjoyed porn, a trend that survived the war. Biography Pre-War Xavier Michaels was born to Helen and Nate Michaels in Los Angeles General Hospital on August 9th 2039. His parents were hardworking blue-collar citizens hoping to raise their son right. Unfortunately, they differed on what is 'right.' his mother would try to raise him as a hard working protestant and his father was a barely reformed drinker and womanizer who taught him how smooth talk. As a result he grew up a hard working ladies man, always trying to perfect his craft. He would be disciplined several times as a result of this, mostly by his mother but also by the school. His antics would almost get him kicked out college when he was found in a Girls Dormitory, but he managed to talk it down to academic probation instead. He would (barely) graduate from college and go into radio, preparing the news and weather reports for the anchors. Xavier was at first very professional in his role, but after a chance encounter and conversation with the weather anchor he began to insert innuendos into the script. They would go unnoticed at first, which began to frustrate him and he made them slightly more obvious. The weather anchor would notice before the network bosses and she confronted him about it. She chewed him out and threatened to get him fired, after which he returned to only writing the weather. He would secretly fume over her rejection and plot to get revenge, pretending to play it straight to lower her guard. He would make his move in April of 2061, inserting several graphic phrases into the script. The anchor would catch herself after a moment, but the damage was already done; the studio chief cut the feed, the anchor was pulled and all the writers were rounded up. The anchor would blame Xavier and they were both fired and blacklisted in the industry. Xavier would recover quickly, wooing and moving in with an up-and-coming marketing agent who provided for him. This would end in early 2062 when she caught him in bed with another woman. Nonplussed, Xavier simply moved in with another woman he was seeing. This cycle would play out for several years until Xavier was caught peeping on women in a mall changing room in 2068. He was arrested and convicted of several crimes, the foremost being Peepery. While in prison he would be selected to take part in the Robobrain project. He was taken from his cell in the middle of the night and awoke in a secret facility according to the other prisoners. Xavier would be experimented on and drugged almost two-dozen times before he was finally sent to the surgery wing. His brain would be removed and inserted into a Robobrain shell, and wiped of his memories. He would be assigned to a small base in the Southwest Commonwealth and put to work on the post's paper. He was first programmed to generate crosswords, but after several issues sexual terms and phrases began to appear. The paper's CO would have his mind wiped again, and the robobrain again functioned as intended. The problem would recur again after another month, after which they simply transferred the robot. Unit X2N-836288 would then pick the number for the base's keno games, something he showed long-term success in. He would be moved to the base's radio station in 2071, where he was given the job of composing the weather. This would go surprisingly well for the first year, leading many to think the robot's "maintenance issues" were over, Xavier's old personality would emerge again in May of 2072. The base's CO would be privately amused by the robot's antics, and would have it moved to his office. Here the robobrain would be put on it's life purpose. Being from a tradition of like minded fellows, the commander assigned Sleazebot to gather photos to boost morale. Sleazebot would inquire as to what type of photos the man wanted, and was told pornographic ones. The CO went on to say that the men needed a way to relieve stress while in the field or before shipping off, so the robot needed to gather them. Unit X2N-836288 would initially go to the men's showers and the morgue, capturing the various penises and present them to the commander promptly. The man would toss them into the shredder and chew the robot out, before clarifying his instructions. The robobrain would then travel to neighboring changing rooms, swimming pools, malls and windows to seek out the desired images. Appearance Sleazebot goes around most days in his factory model and parts, only putting on modifications for fetish Holos and if he needs to impress. Despite this he still retains some of his vanity as he is fond of pre-war ties and hawaiian shirts, though he rarely wears them. Category:Synthetics